Wake Up
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: "Kalau seandainya kau adalah Paris," ujar Momo seraya menutup buku kisah Helen dari Troya dan meletakkannya kembali di rak buku. "Kau akan memilih yang mana?"/"Kalau aku menjadi dia…" Shouto menimbang-nimbang, "…mungkin aku tidak akan memilih."/hanya perbincangan biasa menjelang tidur/ShouMomo. AU


**Boku no hero academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, Future!AU, mitologi Yunani(?)**

 **No profit gained. Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Shouto tahu betapa tergila-gilanya Momo terhadap Sastra Yunani klasik.

Wanita itu mengagumi kesetiaan Penelope, ketabahan hati Ariadne, sekaligus harapan semoga hidupnya bisa seperti Perseus dan Andromeda—sebagai satu-satunya pahlawan yang hidup bahagia dari seluruh legenda. Sementara ia hanya tersenyum melihat keasyikan wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru sejarah tersebut ketika menceritakan satu lagi satra klasik kepadanya. Entah itu tentang Jason, Achilles, atau siapapun. Shouto sama sekali tidak menginginkannya—impiannya hanya sebatas menjadi pengusaha sukses yang bisa membahagiakan istrinya, namun berkat obsesi Momo, ia jadi ikutan hapal legenda akar dunia barat tersebut.

Ada kalanya pula Momo begitu mengangumi kisah Helen dari Troya beserta kekasihnya, Paris. Ia bersedih atas nasib keduanya. Shouto mendebatnya karena tidak sepantasnya wanita yang sudah menikah kabur bersama laki-laki lain. Wajah cemberut Momo ia dapatkan setelahnya; alhasil membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Kalau seandainya kau adalah Paris," ujar Momo seraya menutup buku kisah Helen dari Troya dan meletakkannya kembali di rak buku. "Kau akan memilih yang mana?"

Paris, pangeran dari Troya, sekaligus manusia malang yang dipaksa memilih salah satu dari tiga dewi untuk dinobatkan sebagai yang tercantik. Athena menawarinya kebijaksanaan serta kemampuan untuk menjadi prajurit terbaik. Hera menawarinya kekuasaan politik atas seluruh Asia, dan Aphrodite menawarinya wanita tercantik sepanjang masa: Helen dari Sparta.

Paris memilih pilihan ketiga.

"Kalau aku menjadi dia…" Shouto menimbang-nimbang, "…mungkin aku tidak akan memilih."

Momo menyampirkan anak rambutnya, menatapnya penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Ya … karena pilihanmu bisa memicu perang?" kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan.

"Tapi saat itu Paris tidak tahu tindakannya memicu perang."

"Hm, oke. Oke." Iris dua warna Shouto menatap ke atas sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Mungkin Athena. Maksudku, memiliki kemampuan setara sang dewi serta menjadi sepintar Odisseus, siapa yang tidak ingin? Selain itu, aku memang selalu kagum terhadap Athena. Dia keren."

Momo masih kelihatan tidak puas. "Kenapa bukan Hera atau Aphrodite? Apa kau tidak mau memiliki kekuasaan atas benua terbesar atau tidak ingin menikahi wanita paling cantik?"

"Ya karena … dengan kepintaran serta kemampuan berperang yang tinggi, aku yakin jangankan Asia, seluruh dunia saja bisa kukuasai. Sedangkan Aphrodite…" Shouto mengedipkan mata padanya, tersenyum jahil. "Buat apa aku menikah dengan wanita tercantik sepanjang masa kalau ada bidadari surga di hadapanku?"

Istrinya memukulnya main-main, kendati wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Gombal."

Keduanya tertawa.

Mereka kemudian saling bercerita hal lain—apa saja, dari hal remeh hingga yang serius. Shouto senang mendengar wanita itu berbicara; sebaliknya, Momo menikmati perbincangannya dengan Shouto. Hingga kantuk menyapa, dan keduanya ketiduran di ruang baca.

Tapi sesungguhnya, Shouto tidak berbohong. Jika seorang pria ditawari menikah dengan wanita paling cantik di dunia, tidak mungkin ada pria yang menolak hal tersebut. Namun demikian…

Sinar lampu pelan-pelan menarik kesadaran Shouto. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Begitu lensanya bisa menangkap warna seutuhnya, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah wajah cantik Yaoyorozu—ah, bukan, marganya sudah berganti menjadi Todoroki sekarang—tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Rambut wanita itu digerai dan sedikit acak-acakan karena belum disisir.

"Selamat pagi, _Anata_."

Ya, benar—

Lupakan Helen dari Troya. Lupakan Athena. Lupakan Aphrodite. Lupakan Hera, Ariadne, Persephone, atau siapapun wanita tercantik Yunani lainnya.

"Pagi."

—karena istrimu yang membangunkanmu di pagi hari—tanpa _make-up,_ tanpa baju rapi, hanya dirinya seadanya—adalah wanita paling cantik sedunia.

.

.

 **[Fin]**

*anata: bisa berarti kamu, bisa berarti sayang (panggilan dari istri ke suami)

 **Saya bukan cowok. Cuma saya pernah baca kalau perempuan yang bangun di pagi hari lebih cantik dari cewek ber-make-up**

 **Iseng nyari kisah Helen dari Troya malah kepikiran bikin ShouMomo 3 oya, minal aidzin walfaidzin. Selamat hari raya bagi umat muslim^^**

 **Anyways thanks for reading ^o^**

 **2k16©Almond.**


End file.
